Stoked Halloween Part I: The Davy Jones Gold Mine
by The Salvatores of Death Metal
Summary: Stoked Halloween fic: when the Kahuna designs a hotel for Mr. R, he builds a ride. But this ride will be more freaker and deadly than anyone ever imagined. Mwahahahahaha!  ON HIATUS because my computer crashed.
1. Looking for a San Francisco Resort

**Author's Note: Alright everyone, this month of October, I'm going to try and make a Halloween trilogy for **_**Stoked**_**. This story might scare the living hell out of you, or not and you might laugh at it. Well anyways, this trilogy will have the **_**Stoked **_**characters paired up with my greatest forty-niner OC, Jonah "Davy Jones" Gold. So without further ado, here's **_**Stoked Halloween part 1: The Davy Jones Gold Mine.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Stoked**_**, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter One**

The Ridgemount Hotel chain, a place where anyone can get great food, room service, and a whole lot of great service by fantastic staff members. It only costs a handful of $100 bills, but it's well worth it. This chain has been expanding ever since Mr. Edward Ridgemount, head of the hotel chain, created Surfer's Paradise Resort. Being a sick surfer when he was a teen, he wanted to create a hotel so all surfers young and old, near and far, can come and enjoy mingling with each other, and even just chillax. However, he soon got to business and started to make a profit out of the hotel. He got so much profit that he started to expand and make a hotel chain called the Ridgemount hotel chain. It was so vast it covered almost every country and every city in each country. It was so big it even dominated over Captain Ron's hotel chain, which was owned by Captain Ron, Edward Ridgemount's rival and enemy since they were teens. This hotel chain was so magnificent, I don't know what else to say, I'm speechless. Anyways this hotel chain was awesome thanks to Mr. Ridgemount.

One day, Mr. Ridgemount was working in his office, looking at all the hotel chains he has until he realized that he doesn't have a resort in San Francisco and Captain Ron does. "WHATTTT!" Mr. R screamed at the top of his lungs, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DON'T HAVE A RESORT IN SAN FRANCISCO, BUT THAT RETARD, RON, DOES! I NEED TO GET A RESORT THERE!"

He went to the intercom and started blaring at it. "BUMMER! GET INTO MY OFFICE, NOW!" A few minutes later, a frightened Bummer came into Mr. R's office. "W-what do you need sir?" Bummer asked. "I called you in here because I don't have a resort in San Francisco, but Captain Ron does," Mr. R explained. "And you called me in here because-" Bummer started but was interrupted by Mr. R, "I need you to gather up all the employees and find one that will design my new hotel in San Francisco." "Alright sir, that will be done," Bummer said and then he went out of Mr. R's office to go gather the employees.

"Attention all employees," Bummer said to Reef, Broseph, Johnny, Snack Shack, Ripper, Lance, Wipeout, the Kahuna, Rosie, Fin, Emma, Lo, Martha, and Kelly in the locker room, "I'm hosting a contest, and this contest is about finding a theme to Mr. Ridgemount's new resort in San Francisco. If you can come up with a good theme for the new resort, and Mr. Ridgemount himself approves if it, you win the contest. Also, the winner will get an approval from Mr. Ridgemount himself to design his new resort in San Francisco personally. That's all so get to work on that!" After that, Bummer headed out of the locker room and the employees got really excited about the contest.

"Awesome, I'm so winning this contest," Reef said. "As if, kook," Fin commented, "I'm so winning it." "EEEEEEEE!" Emma squealed, "I so wanna win so I can design my own personal hotel." "If I win this contest, I get a hotel for myself and daddy might let me back into the penthouse," Lo said, "I gotta win this." "Awesome, bro," Broseph said, "my own hotel would be so dope!" "Hmm," Johnny pondered, "maybe winning this contest won't be too bad." "Woah, mate," Ripper said, "I can't wait to win this. How about you Lance?" "Hee hee, me neither," Lance commented. "I'll so win this contest so I don't have to work in this shitty place," Kelly said. "Hmm, this ain't such a bad idea," Rosie said, "maybe I can get a hotel that gives maids respect." "Awesome, I can design my sci-fi realm that I always wanted," Snack Shack said. "Yes finally, a resort that I can make for mascots everywhere," Wipeout said, "no more sticking up to the boss, I'm winning this contest." "Hmm, if I win this contest, I'll make a hotel for all the goth kids out there," Martha said, "it will be a vampire theme." "Hmm, interesting contest," the Kahuna said, "and the winner gets to design a hotel in San Francisco. Hmm, I know which theme would work well for it." After a few more comments and conversations, they headed off to work on their hotel themes.

Reef was making a theme, at the beach, which was about hot bikini girls. "My theme will attract so many babes," he said, "I'll call it, 'Bikini Sex Paradise Resort.'" Fin was working on her theme, at the beach also, which was about girl power. "This will empower women," she said, "it'll be called 'Female Paradise Resort.'" "Hey ugly, wanna see my theme?" Reef asked to Fin. "Uh, sure kook," Fin said. Reef showed her the theme and the name and she got so disgusted, she got pissed and kicked Reef in the kiwis. "Ewwww, the name is so disgusting and the theme is for perverts like you," Fin said harshly, "you are such a perverted kook." Soon she stormed off to the hotel and then Reef said, "she so wants me. She so wants to be in a bikini, to impress me, and then we'll kiss, make out, and then have sex." After that, he went back to work.

Emma and Lo were working on their separate projects at the DR. Emma was working on a theme about pink and cute guys. "This will be so awesome," she squealed, "I'll call it 'Hotties in Pink Paradise Resort.'" Lo was working on her theme about pink, fashion, and cosmetics. "This will impress daddy," she said, "it should be called, 'A Girl's Paradise Resort.'" "How's my theme?" Emma said holding up her theme to Lo. "OK Emma, you either have gone overly obsessed or you're still ga-ga-ing over Ty," Lo commented. "Maybe, but I miss him so much," Emma cried. "Look Emma," Lo explained, "get over Ty, OK! Move on!" "OK!" Emma responded.

Broseph and Johnny were working on their own separate themes in the lobby. Broseph's theme was about chillaxing and Johnny's was about encouragement. "My theme will be so dope," Broseph said, "I'll call it 'Chillax Brah Paradise Resort.'" "Well my theme will bring words of encouragement," Johnny said, "it'll be called 'Hope Paradise Resort.'" "Eh, that theme and name is OK, bro," Broseph said, "but I bet mine is much better." "Yeah well mine is for a good cause not for just chillaxing," Johnny responded. "Well, we'll see who'll win this contest," Broseph said. "Yeah, we'll see about that," Johnny said. Then they continued working.

Ripper and Lance were working on their own projects together in the locker room. Ripper was making a theme about Australia and Lance was working on a theme about gay people. "How do you like my theme mate?" Ripper asked Lance, "it's called 'Outback Paradise Resort.'" Lance gave it a thumbs up and Ripper said, "alright mate." Then Lance said, "how do you like my theme? It's called 'Gay Love Paradise Resort (For Gay Men).'" Ripper just backed away, very slowly, in disgust, and confusion. Then he said, "Ewww, mate, I'm Outta here!" Ripper then hightailed it away from Lance, while a heartbroken Lance started to cry and said, "hurtful, you don't love me back. WHAAAAAAH!" Then he started running towards the staff house crying like a baby.

Snack Shack and Wipeout were busy working on their themes near the pool. Snack Shack's theme was a sci-fi theme, but not just any sci-fi theme, a _Star Wars_ theme. "This resort will be for all the _Star Wars_ fans out there," he said, "it shall be called 'Jedi Paradise Resort.'" Wipeout's theme reflected his attitude towards being a mascot for the resort. "My resort will give mascots the respect they need," he said, "it will be called 'Mascot Paradise Resort.'" Soon, Snack Shack and Wipeout showed their theme's to each other. "Please, Snack Shack," Wipeout commented, "a _Star Wars _theme is so lame and stupid." "Yeah well, a Mascot theme is really stupid as well," Snack Shack responded back, "like how are you gonna have a Mascot theme if the winning hotel theme is already gonna have a Mascot?" "Well this Mascot theme is to give credit and respect for Mascots everywhere," Wipeout explained. "That's so lame, I'm Outta here," Snack Shack said, and then he stormed off toward the staff house. "Whatever dickhead," Wipeout replied and then he continued working on his theme.

Kelly and Martha were working on their themes in the DR as well. Kelly's theme was a place for lesbians and Martha's theme was a place for goth kids. "My theme will bring the sexy and the sex on all women out there," Kelly said, "it'll be called 'Lesbian Strip Club Paradise Resort.'" "Ewww, that's disgusting," Martha said, "you disgust me, slutty bitch." "Fine goth whore," Kelly said, "what's your theme?" "My theme will show appreciation for goth kids and _Twilight _fans," Martha explained, "it'll be called 'Vampire Paradise Resort.'" "Ewww, _Twilight_?" Kelly asked. "Yes," Martha replied. "That's the most dumbest theme ever," Kelly commented. "Well it's better than your lesbian porn theme," Martha said, "I'm so Outta here." Then Martha headed straight out of the DR. "Whatever," Kelly said. Then she continued with her work.

Rosie was working on her theme in room 667. Her theme was about trying to lose weight. "Hopefully if I win, I can lose weight at this resort, give fat people a chance to lose weight, and hopefully after I lose weight, no one will ever call me fat again," she said, "it'll be called 'Overweight Paradise Resort.'" The Marvins walked passed her, they heard what her theme was going to be about, and then Mr. Marvin said, "that's the dumbest theme ever." "Oh really Mr. Marvin?" Rosie asked with an attitude. "Why of course it is," Mrs. Marvin said, "like why would people go to a resort about fat people trying to lose weight? They could just go to a gym for that, or use Jenny Craig for all I care." "Yeah, it's stupid," Mr. Marvin said, "now go clean our room, which is room 666, fatty." "You demons," Rosie commented. Then the Marvins walked away laughing and Rosie went to work, cleaning up the Marvins' room.

The Kahuna was at his hut working on his theme. He was reading a history book titled "the History of California," getting information on his theme. "I think this theme is very appropriate for the San Francisco resort," he said, "since I used to live in San Francisco before coming to British Columbia for my solitude." After reading his book, he went right to work on his theme which was about the history of California and the forty-niners. "This theme will be so rad," the Kahuna said, "it'll be called 'Forty-Niner's Paradise Resort.'" After coming up with the name he went back to work again. After about a few minutes, he stopped and then went to the lobby for the judging of the themes by Mr. R himself.

In the evening, after the employees were done with their shifts, they all gathered in the lobby for Mr. R to determine the winner of the contest of coming up with a good theme for the new San Francisco Resort. "Alright employees," Mr. R began, "let's see what you all came up with." Soon, he went to all of the employees and saw what they came up with.

He first started with Reef. "How do you like my theme?" Reef asked. Mr. R wasn't too impressed. "A bikini sex resort," Mr. R said, "uh, too little respect for women. NEXT!"

He went to Fin next. "Is my theme good?" Fin asked. Mr. R wasn't to impressed with Fin's either. "A female empowerment resort," he said, "uh, too much respect for women. NEXT!"

Emma's turn was next. "Oh, I hope you like my theme," Emma said. Mr. R didn't like hers at all. "A hottie pink resort," he said, "if I was my wife Bella, I would have approved it, but no. NEXT!"

Next was Lo. "I hope you like my theme daddy," Lo said, "so I can work hard on it and you can take me back to the penthouse." Mr. R got a little bit stern over his daughter's theme. "A fashion cosmetics theme," he said, "uh, sorry Lo but you won't be going back into the penthouse anytime soon. I'm not your mother. NEXT!" "Oh no fair!" Lo whined.

Ripper was next. "My theme is good right?" Ripper said. Mr. R kind of liked it, but not too much. "The Australian theme is OK," Mr. R said, "but not for a San Francisco Resort. NEXT!"

Soon, he came to Johnny. "I hope you like mine, sir," Johnny stated. Mr. R was pretty impressed by his theme. "A hopeful resort," Mr. R said, "this is pretty good. I might get back to you later. NEXT!"

Broseph was next. "How do you like mine?" Broseph said. Mr. R liked it a little. "A chillaxing resort," Mr. R said, "uh, very good. I might get back to you later. NEXT!"

Wipeout was next. "Is my resort good?" Wipeout said. Mr. R just got confused at Wipeout's theme. "A mascot resort," he said, "uh, Wipeout, we don't need a mascot resort. It's kind of redundant. NEXT!"

Next was Snack Shack. "Is mine good?" The fat nerdy kid said. Mr. Ridgemount wasn't too impressed by Snack Shack's theme, in fact, he got bored by it. "Another _Star Wars _theme," Mr. R said, "too overused. I would go with an anime theme if I were you. NEXT!"

It was the Kahuna's turn next. "How's this theme big boss man?" The bum said. Mr. Ridgemount was impressed and confused by the theme. "A forty-niner theme? What's a forty-niner?" Mr. R asked. "A forty-niner is a gold digger who came to California during the Gold Rush Era to find gold, have opportunities, and become rich," the Kahuna explained, "a lot of the forty-niners came to San Francisco during that era, and they helped establish the city and made California an actual state of the United States of America. I know this because I grew up in San Francisco. I fled to Canada so I can live in solitude." After that Mr. R said, "oh I see. So these forty-niners are part of the history of that city. Hmm, interesting. I really like this theme. I might get back to you later. NEXT!"

Martha was next. "Enjoy my theme, sir?" She asked. Mr. Ridgemount got freaked out about her theme. "A vampire theme that's supposed to be like _Twilight_?" He replied, "no, never again, I'm sick and tired of vampires and _Twilight_. I just don't get why every teenaged girl and middle-aged mother just go ga-ga over that pathetic series. No hotel for goth kids. NEXT!"

Next was Rosie. "How's mine sir?" She asked. Mr. Ridgemount was very impressed. "Not too bad," Mr. R said, "a weight loss theme would be perfect for those American people. I might come back to you. NEXT!"

Lance was next. "How's my theme?" Lance said. Mr. Ridgemount almost let out a yelp, and he slowly backed away from Lance having a "what the fuck" expression on his face. "Oh shit, a gay theme," Mr. R said, "no, never, it will never happen, that's so wrong. NEXT!" "Hurtful!" Lance cried, and he just ran away to the staff house, crying like a baby again.

Last but not least was Kelly. "Do you like my theme?" Kelly asked. Mr. Ridgemount got an excited but weirded out expression on his face. Then he came to his senses and said, "a lesbian porn theme. I don't think that's gonna happen, whore. OK THAT'S IT!"

After that Mr. R turned away from the employees and started making a decision on who won the contest. A few minutes had past and then Mr. R turned towards the employees and said, "I've made a decision. The four best employees who made the best themes are….Broseph, Johnny, Rosie, and the Kahuna. Come on up guys." The four winners came up to Mr. R and they turned to face the other employees. "Alright now I'm going to announce the winner soon OK?" Mr. R said and the employees all nodded. "OK," he said, "the three best employees are…Rosie, Johnny, and the Kahuna." Broseph walked away from the winners, sad that he didn't win. "the two best employees are," Mr. R continued, "…Johnny and the Kahuna." Rosie walked away, sad and a little bit pissed.

With only Johnny and the Kahuna left Mr. R began again, "alright, the employee with the best theme is…" there was a long pause before Mr. R said, "…THE KAHUNA!" The Kahuna couldn't believe it, he actually won the contest.

He was jumping up and down while Johnny walked away from him, feeling all depressed, until Mr. R said, "however, a hopeful resort would be a good idea Johnny, just not for San Francisco. The Kahuna's theme works perfectly for San Francisco since it's all about the history of San Francisco. However, we'll use a hopeful theme for another Ridgemount resort, OK?" Johnny realized this and then he gave Mr. R a thumbs up.

"Excellent!" Mr. R continued, "so the forty-niner theme wins and the Kahuna will start designing the hotel, alright?" The Kahuna realized this and said, "woah, I have to design the hotel now?" "Yes, you won and so you have to design the hotel, alright?" Mr. R explained. "OK," the Kahuna said, "but can I have help?" "Yes you can," Mr. R said, "you can take two employees to help you design the hotel, alright?" "Alright big boss man," the Kahuna said. "Which ones will you be taking?" Mr. R asked. "Hmm, I choose…" the Kahuna replied, pointing to the desired employees, "the fat guy at the Snack Shack and the guy in the Whale Suit." He obviously meant Snack Shack and Wipeout. "Excellent!" Mr. R said, "those two will start working with you to design the hotel, so get started on that, alright?" "Alright man," the Kahuna replied. "Excellent!" Mr. R said, "so you all can go now, good night."

Soon, the employees left to go to the staff house, disappointed that their themes didn't make it, and shocked that the Kahuna's theme made it. After everyone else went into the staff house to get some sleep, the Kahuna went into his hut to start designing for the hotel.

"Hmm, a forty-niner theme," the Kahuna began, "what should I design to make this hotel look authentic?" He pondered on the question for a little bit until an idea came into his head like a light bulb. "I got it," he said, "I should make a ride that will go with the hotel. That way, it will be more authentic and tons of fun." With that idea in mind he started designing the ride that'll go with the hotel. Then he got stuck and said, "hold on, what should this ride be about?" He pondered on that question until he got another idea that came into his head like a light bulb. "I got it," the Kahuna said, and he got right to work on the ride that'll go with the hotel, thinking with excitement about what the ride is going to be about.

**Alright, first chapter. It will get pretty exciting soon. Just you wait and see.**


	2. The Origins of the Davy Jones Gold Mine

**Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoy this fic, here's Chapter 2. It's getting pretty interesting right over here. Oh, and I'm only doing this story this year, OK? Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Stoked**_**. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter Two**

Snack Shack and Wipeout were at the beach waiting for the Kahuna to put them to work on designing the resort. "I can't wait to do this, how about you Wipeout?" Snack Shack asked. "I can't wait either," Wipeout said. "Awesome, we're just so exciting that we get to help the Kahuna design his own resort," Snack Shack said, "but what is his theme again?" "I think it's a forty-niner theme," Wipeout answered. "Oh yeah right," Snack Shack said, "they're like cowboys, so this is like a western theme. Excellent, this will be pretty fun, I can tell."

Pretty soon, the Kahuna came out of the hut, grinning towards the two other employees. "Alright my amigo employees," the Kahuna said, "I chose both of you because of your creative skills and fascinations for adventure." He turned to Snack Shack, and said, "I chose you because you have a sense for adventure and excitement, unlike the other guys who only wanted stuff that are too girly or too porno." Then the Kahuna turned to Wipeout and said, "I chose you because you were the only guy left that didn't have any fascination on girly or porno stuff, plus you're a guy in a whale suit so you're bound to have a fascination for adventure."

The two nerds realized that those are the reasons why the Kahuna chose them, but then they realized something else and so Wipeout said, "wait a minute. If I remember correctly, Johnny, Broseph, Rosie, Ripper, and Martha didn't have themes that were too girly or too porno." "Oh, well those guys don't have a fascination for adventure," the Kahuna said, "that's why I chose you guys. You both have a fascination for adventure." "Oh now I see," Snack Shack responded after realizing why the Kahuna picked them. "Yes, so both of you will help me design the resort, and this is what I want both of you dudes to do," the Kahuna said. "What is that?" Wipeout said.

The Kahuna formed a grin on his face and said, "I want you two to help me build a ride for the resort, comprendé amigos?" "Uh, yeah sure," both of them said. "Alright, come to my hut so we can discuss this ride," Kahuna said. "OK!" Both Snack Shack and Wipeout said.

Soon, all three of them were in the hut discussing about the ride. The Kahuna said, "so this is what the ride is going to be about. It was own by a magnificent powerful forty-niner named Jonah Gold, or as his servants call him, Davy Jones Gold. Everywhere around the nation, forty-niners went to California and they would show up at this mine, called the Davy Jones Gold Mine, and they would mine for gold under the service of Mr. Gold himself. Well, pretty soon, after the mine has been around for 6 months, one of the forty-niners managed to dig so deep, he literally opened the gates of Hell. Soon, these monsters or demons came out of Hell, threatened the forty-niners, and made the mine the most scariest, creepiest, I-just-shit-myself place, ever. Well soon, the mine was shut down and buried; then the forty-niners that worked there were stuck in that mine for all eternity, tormented by the demons.

"Then 160 years later, the mine has been rediscovered and opened again as a ride and a tourist attraction so Davy Jones Gold now runs the mine again as a ride. Mr. Gold is suppose to guide the tourists, which are us, through the mine, avoiding the demonic territory of the mine, telling us about the history of California, and hopefully, show us how California became the greatest state of the United States, ever. However, his assistant, 'One-eyed' Clint, who was called that because he was literally born with one eye, wants to guide us through the demonic territory of the mine, and give us a thrill ride no one will ever forget; with different varieties of demons, fire, a crazy twisted train track, and finally, AC/DC music. Mr. Gold wouldn't allow that and so Clint is going to jack the train during the ride and take the tourist to the demonic territory of the ride for the greatest thrill ride ever.

"Well the tourist is going to get on the train and Mr. Gold is going to guide him to the mine and see what the forty-niners are doing over there. However, once he reaches the fork that takes the train either to the safe territory or the demonic territory, Mr. Gold finds that something is blocking the way to the safe territory, so he goes over there to get rid of the object that's blocking the way to the safe, gets knocked out by 'One-eyed' Clint, and then Clint jacks the train, and he leads the tourist to the demonic part of the ride, which doesn't just have different varieties of demons, fire, AC/DC music, and a crazy train track; but also sharp turn, sharp drops, and sudden stops. Once the tourist gets close to the end of the mine, all of the demons show up and take Clint away and kill him. Then the demons try and grab the tourist, but Davy Jones Gold shows up and scare the demons away. Then he mentions that the mine is loaded with dynamite and the mine will blow up very soon. So, he guides us to the end of the mine, under the one minute time limit, shooting at all of the demons who get in the way. When the 'timer' reaches 10 seconds, the forty-niners count from 10 to 1, and the demons surround the train at that point, but once the exit is within view and there is three seconds left on the 'timer,' Mr. Gold makes the train accelerate, and then the train is out of the mine by the time the 'timer' reaches zero, and then the mine blows up, trapping the demons again.

"Very soon, Mr. Gold takes us to the resort and then the tourist gets to relax in the hotel and a little forty-niner village surrounding the hotel. Then once the tourist is done relaxing at the hotel, and exploring the forty-niner village, Mr. Gold picks him/her up at the exit and he takes him/her to another mine where the forty-niners sing 'Oh Susanna' over and over and then he says a proper farewell, and he drops the tourist off at the exit of the mine and then he/she is out of the mine and out of the resort, back into San Francisco."

Snack Shack and Wipeout listened intently on what the Kahuna was saying about the ride and so when he was done, the Kahuna said, "so whaddya think amigos?" Snack Shack blurted out, "this…will…be…the most…CRAZIEST AND SCARIEST RIDE EVER. IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME, AND EDUCATIONAL, BUT MOSTLY AWESOME, YAY AWESOME!" Wipeout then blurted out, "this ride will be fun to make, especially the demonic parts of the ride." "Alright dudes," the Kahuna said, "let's start making this resort. I'm gonna work on the hotel and the forty-niner village, and you guys are gonna work on the ride; it'll be called the Davy Jones Gold Mine, OK?" "OK!" Wipeout and Snack Shack replied. "Alright dudes, get to work," the Kahuna said.

After that, Snack Shack and Wipeout went out of the hut, and went right to work on the ride which is called the Davy Jones Gold Mine, while the Kahuna went to his desk and started working on the hotel and forty-niner village.

**Alright, time for some reviews, thank you.**


	3. The FortyNiners Have Risen Again

**Author's Notes: OK! The interesting chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Stoked**_**! They belong to their respective owners.**

At the beach, Snack Shack and Wipeout were discussing about making the ride and what should they put in it that corresponds to the Kahuna's description. "Alright, so what are we gonna do about this ride?" Snack Shack said. They pondered at this question until Wipeout got an idea and said, "I got it!" "OK, what is it?" Snack Shack asked. "Well the first thing to work on this ride is that we should make the characters that go with it," Wipeout said. "Ah yes the characters," Snack Shack said, "but one, what characters do we need and two, how are we gonna do that?" Right after Snack Shack said that Wipeout ran out of sight and came back to the fatso with a whiteboard and a stand for the whiteboard. Once the mascot came right back to Snack Shack, he set up the whiteboard and began explaining the nerd about the characters using the whiteboard.

"Alright so here's how it's going down," the mascot began drawing on the whiteboard, "the characters that we need that the Kahuna wants are the forty-niners and the fiends from Hell. We need a Jonah 'Davy Jones' Gold, a 'One-Eyed' Clint, and some other miscellaneous forty-niners. We also need some monsters, different varieties of monsters, but we'll worry about them later, so first-things-first, before we design the ride, we're designing the characters and the forty-niners are the first to be created. How do we do that? Well, you think of something."

After the explanation, Snack Shack and Wipeout were thinking on how they should make these forty-niners, when the groms and the seniors came into view. "Man, work was so terrible," Reef said. Once he said that, Snack Shack and Wipeout turned to the groms and seniors, and they sort-of eavesdropped on the conversation. Then Reef continued, "I mean, Bummer had us working when there were so many horrible tourists around." "I hear that bro," Broseph said, "I wished the Kahuna picked us to design the hotel for him. On second thought, I don't even know what a forty-niner is." "Well I just can't believe that he picked Snack Shack and Wipeout to help him design the hotel," Fin said. "Yeah, I mean both those guys are like total losers and wieners," Lo commented. "Oh well, at least now we can get a quick surf session in today," Emma said. "Come on groms, let's head out to the Office, mate," Ripper said.

Soon, the groms and seniors went out to the Office. That's when Snack Shack and Wipeout got an idea. "I got it," the nerd said, "let's go to the Office." "But why?" Wipeout questioned. "Because, using their secret Office privately will help us design these forty-niners," Snack Shack answered. "OK, but how are we gonna get there?" Wipeout said. "Well that's easy, just follow them quietly, without getting caught," the overweight nerd said, "once we reach this 'Office,' we'll just hide till the coast is clear, then we'll go and use it for ourselves to make these forty-niners, how's that?" "That's…brilliant!" Wipeout said. "OK then, let's go," Snack Shack said.

So, the two wieners followed the groms and seniors to the Office, quietly, without getting caught by the groms or seniors. Once they reached the Office, Snack Shack and Wipeout hid under the bushes and just sat there, waiting till the groms and seniors called it quits and start to head back out of the Office. Once the groms and seniors were out of the Office, Snack Shack and Wipeout came out of their hiding spot and went into the Office.

They marveled at its grandeur and scenery and they just kept staring at the wonderful, breathtaking view of the Office. After about another minute of just staring at the scenery, Wipeout and Snack Shack got settled in and started to get to work on making the forty-niners. "Alright Snack Shack, now what?" The Orca questioned. "Now, we use this beautiful beach to create a factory that will help us create these forty-niners," Snack Shack answered. "OK, so where are we gonna get the parts to create a factory here?" Wipeout questioned. "Ah, we'll get some scrap metal from that old junkyard a few blocks from here and we'll just use that scrap metal to create a factory. How do you like that?" The fat nerd said. "That's…genius," Wipeout said, "this could actually work." "Alright, let's get to work," Snack Shack said, and then the nerd and the mascot started heading out to the scrap metal junk yard.

Once they reached the junk yard, they got their amount of scrap metal, and then they went back to the Office again, thank goodness that the groms and seniors weren't in the Office when they came back. Then Wipeout and Snack Shack got to work on building the factory. They used screw drivers, chainsaws, and finally a blow torch to create the marvelous factory that was to create the forty-niners.

After about a few more hours, they finished the mini-factory. It was an outdoor factory with a bunch of hands at the top and some "beds" at the bottom. It also had some electric generators at the sides, and a little TV monitor. It was perfect for creating the forty-niners. "Excellent," Wipeout said, "now what?" "Now we create the forty-niners," Snack Shack answered. "And how do we do that?" Wipeout asked. "Ah, easy," the fat nerd answered, "we get more scrap metal and forty-niner clothes and just put them in the factory, and BAM! We have our forty-niners. They are gonna be robots." "Wow, ingenious," the Orca said. "Yes it is," Snack Shack said, "so let's get to work."

The fat nerd and his mascot buddy then went out of the Office to go to the junk yard again. They got their supplies, and went back to the Office to put them in the factory. Then they went back to the staff house to research on clothes for the forty-niners, and they were surprised that the forty-niners wore Levi's. So, they went to a Levi store to get some overalls and jeans, and then they went back to the Office and placed them in the factory.

Once they were done, Snack Shack said, "so are you ready to see the creation of these forty-niners?" "Yeah, sure," the Orca mascot said. "OK, here we go," the fat nerd replied. Soon, he went to the TV monitor, which was a touch screen, and he went right to work typing up what the factory should make with those scrap metal and clothes. After that Snack Shack pressed OK on the touch screen, pulled the big lever that was next to the touch screen, and then he stepped back and watched the factory do the rest of the work.

The factory came to life and started making the forty-niners. The hands at the top of the factory came to life and started picking up scrap metal and placing two pieces of scrap metal together, using blow torches, hammers, and drills. After that was done, the hands started putting the clothes on the finished products, which were the forty-niners. Then a bolt of electricity came from the generators, into the finished bodies, and then the bodies came to life. Soon, the factory was finished with its work, and it shut itself down.

Afterwards, Snack Shack and Wipeout went towards the factory to see their creations. They got excited at what they saw, which were the finished forty-niner robots, moving and conversing with each other. The nerds couldn't believe it, they actually created their forty-niners from this mini-factory. Afterwards, Snack Shack yelled with excitement, "YESSS! WE DID IT! WE CREATED LIFE! THEY'RE ALIVE! THEY'RE ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I'M SO HAPPY!" "Wow, I can't believe we did it," Wipeout said, "this is amazing."

Soon, the two nerds went to the forty-niners and then the fat one said, "hello, prospectors, I'm your creator Snack Shack, and welcome to the world where you all will be doing one thing and one thing only, serving the ride of the Davy Jones Gold Mine. OK?" The forty-niners all looked at Snack Shack, listened to what he had to say, and then they nodded their heads and said, "yes, sir. What ever y'all say, sir." "Good," Snack Shack replied, and then he turned to Wipeout and said, "alright, now that we got the forty-niners out of the way, what's next?" After about 15 minutes of thinking, the orca mascot said, "I think, now we should pick two forty-niners from this bunch to be Jonah 'Davy Jones' Gold and 'One-Eyed' Clint." "Ah excellent," Snack Shack said, "and I think I may have found a way to do that. Follow me."

Now, the two nerds got out of the Office, and back to the Kahuna's hut. Once they got there, they knocked on the door and the Kahuna let them in. Once they settled down, the Kahuna said, "hey dudes who are designing my most awesomest ride ever, how are you dudes doing on the ride?" "It's doing great," Wipeout said, "but we just need one thing from you." "And that's?" The old surfer asked. "We need you to give us the personalities of 'Davy Jones' Gold and 'One-Eyed' Clint, each on little strips of paper," Snack Shack said. "OK dudes, I can do that for you," the Kahuna said. Soon, the hippie got two little strips of paper and started to write the personalities of the two forty-niners on those strips of paper. For "Davy Jones" Gold, he wrote:

_Jonah "Davy Jones" Gold, is one prospector who can shanghai you into service for him. He owns the greatest mine of all time, The Davy Jones Gold Mine, and he loves an adventure, but he plays it safe. He is the leader of the Forty-Niners of the Davy Jones Gold Mine and so as the leader, he makes sure that his workers are safe. He is soft and cool, and loves to play songs on his guitar. He loves California and will talk to anyone about California and how great it is. Though he likes adventure, he will not let anyone go into the demonic section of the ride, since he knows it's too dangerous. However, when the going gets tough, he'll help out in case people are in danger, and he'll go to great lengths to make sure people are safe. He is also very excited and witty. That's it._

For "One-Eyed" Clint, he wrote:

"_One-Eyed" Clint is one prospector who won't take any crap from people, and he was born with only one eye, hence his nickname "One-Eyed," so he has to wear a eye patch forever. A servant to "Davy Jones" Gold, Clint loves to have adventure, even if that means putting people in danger, like taking people through the demonic area of the mine. He is very gruff, brash, and has a short-temper. He thinks he is a tough man and he's very arrogant. He cares for no ones safety but himself, though he might throw precautions to people. Other than that, he's one of the best forty-niners in the Davy Jones Gold Mine and one of the forty-niners with the most bravery. Don't piss him off and you'll be fine. However, he get killed in the demonic part of the mine because of the demons, so he gets what he deserves. Other than that, he's also a great guy, and he loves to sing. That's it._

After he was done with the strips of paper, the Kahuna gave the strips of paper to the two nerds. "There you go dudes," the hippie said, "the personalities of the two most important forty-niners." "Thanks Kahuna, we need this," Snack Shack said, "so it looks like we'll be going back to work now, see ya."

The two nerds were proceeding to go out of the hut, before the Kahuna stopped them and said, "hey wait, before you two dudes go back to work, do you wanna see my design for the hotel and forty-niner village?" The nerds looked at each other and nod their heads in unison, then Wipeout said, "uh, sure Kahuna, let's see what you got."

Before you know it, the Kahuna took out a piece of paper and showed it to the two nerds. Snack Shack and Wipeout just stared at the piece of paper in awe. The paper had a design for a 50-story hotel made of logs not bricks, and it said "Forty-Niner's Paradise Resort" at the front. The hotel also had balconies protruding out of it and it also has a pool at the back. The paper also had a design for a vast forty-niner village where the people can play games, pan for gold, visit shops at that village, and just have fun being a forty-niner for a few days.

After about another few minutes, the Kahuna took the piece of paper away from the nerds and back to the desk. "So, what did you guys think?" The hippie asked after he put the paper away. "I would have to say that this hotel is gonna be better than 'Surfer's Paradise Resort,'" Snack Shack commented, "it's terrific." "I agree," Wipeout replied. "Good," the Kahuna said, "now you can go back to work on the ride, I'm gonna continue designing the hotel and village." "Alright, see ya," Wipeout said. "See ya dudes," the Kahuna said. After that the nerds left the hut to continue working on the mine and the Kahuna went back to work designing more of the hotel and village.

Soon, the two nerds left the hut and went back to the Office to meet up with the forty-niners. They approached the prospectors and Snack Shack said, "alright guys we're back." After he said that, the forty-niners stopped what they were doing and stood at attention in a single file line in front of the nerds. "OK," Snack Shack commenced again, "I'm back with two strips of paper, these strips of paper will turn two of you into the desired forty-niners determined by these strips, so I will choose two of you guys at random and you will get these strips of paper in your program, so here we go."

After about a few minutes of decision, Snack Shack and Wipeout chose the two forty-niners that they want to be Gold and Clint, they put the strips of paper into the robots' heads, and then the forty-niner robots started to transform; one of them got a white mustache, old cowboy hat, and he became an old geezer and got skinny; the other forty-niner got a black beard, lost his left eye, got an eye patch, and he got an arrogant personality and an old cowboy hat.

Once the process was over, the forty-niner who was now Jonah "Davy Jones" Gold spoke in a witty tone, "HOWDY, Y'ALL! I'M DAVY JONES GOLD!" Then the forty-niner who was now "One-Eyed" Clint spoke in a tough cowboy guy tone, "and I'm 'One-Eyed' Clint." "Hello guys," Snack Shack said after a little pause, "I'm your creator Snack Shack." "Why hello Sneack Sheack," Gold said, "what brings y'all here." "I'm here to inform you all about your duties," the fat nerd said, then he turned his attention towards all of the forty-niners, "you are all created to serve one thing and one thing only, the ride. So what do you all serve?" The forty-niners including Gold and Clint said in response, "THE RIDE!" "Good," Snack Shack said, "very good. Now you all can hang out and talk amongst yourself now, dismissed." "YES SIR!" All of the forty-niners replied and then they just hung out at the Office and talked amongst themselves.

While they were doing that Snack Shack was just talking to Wipeout about the next step on designing the ride. "So now what?" Snack Shack asked Wipeout. After another few minutes, the orca mascot said, "you know what, I think we should do some tasks with these forty-niners first before we go ahead and design the monsters." "Like what kind of tasks?" The fat nerd asked. "Like making an intro movie for the ride like what Star Tours or Indiana Jones has at Disneyland," the orca mascot said. "Great idea," Snack Shack said with excitement, "that will make the ride even more authentic and exciting." "Yes," Wipeout said, "and we should also make these forty-niners sing some songs for the ride, like 'Oh Susanna!' which is what the Kahuna wanted." "Oh yeah, and maybe some pop song like 'California Gurlz' by Katy Perry," Snack Shack said. "ARE YOU CRAZY? NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Wipeout blurted out, "bad song for these guys. How about 'California Dreamin'' by the Mamas and the Papas?" "That's a better choice, I'll take that one," Snack Shack commented. "OK, so let's get to work on that," Wipeout said.

Pretty soon, the two nerds ordered Gold and Clint to come over to the cove in the Office to shoot the intro movie to the ride. Wipeout got a camcorder from his accessories box back at the staff house, went back to the Office, and then the two nerds and the two forty-niners went to the cove in the Office to shoot the intro movie. After that was done the two nerds got the lyrics to "Oh Susanna!" and "California Dreamin'" off of the Internet, and went back to the Office to make the forty-niners sing those songs for the ride.

After that was done, the two nerds were done with the forty-niners and were ready to go make the monsters for the ride until Wipeout said, "hold on! What are we gonna do about the factory. I mean, the groms and seniors are gonna be using this place. How are we gonna get rid of this factory?" "Ah easy," Snack Shack said, "I knew this isn't our hideout, it's the surfers' hideout. So that's why the factory can actually bury itself underground when not in use, and then it can come back up when it needs to be used again." "Oh, I see," the orca mascot said. "Yes, so watch," Snack Shack said. Pretty soon, he ordered the forty-niners to go back into the factory, which they did. When all of the prospectors were in the factory, the fat nerd took out a remote, pressed a button on it, and before you knew it, the factory went underground and "buried" itself in the sand. It was buried so well that no one would know that a factory was there at all.

"Awesome," Wipeout said. "See, that way the groms and seniors won't know we were even here," Snack Shack said. Then the nerd said, "now what?" "Now, we can design the monsters," the orca mascot said. "Awesome," Snack Shack replied, and then they went back to the staff house before the groms and seniors caught them in the Office, and went to bed. The next day, they went right to work on designing the monsters that will go with the Davy Jones Gold Mine.

**I know, long chapter, and I'm sorry that this is taking really long; college work is keeping me from doing this, and plus I'm lazy; so here you go, Chapter 3. Oh and you guys will see the Intro Movie to the ride, but not till you get to the ride. So here it is. Next chapter should be a good one. Review, please, please, please.**


	4. Rock Band and Guitar Hero

**Author's Note: OK people, Ch. 4. The monsters are coming soon, I promise you. Just read and be amazed at what Snack Shack and Wipeout come up with next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Stoked**_**. Not even **_**Rock Band **_**nor **_**Guitar Hero**_**. They belong to their respective owners.**

The next day after Snack Shack and Wipeout made the forty-niners, those two nerds were in Snack Shack's room in the staff house discussing about the monsters that will go with the ride. "So, now that we got the forty-niners done, it's time for us to make the monsters that'll go with the ride," Wipeout explained, "and then after that, we'll design the ride." "Awesome," Snack Shack replied, "but I've got several questions about that." "And they are?" Wipeout asked. "How many varieties of monsters are we gonna have? What are the monsters gonna be based off of? What are the types of monsters anyway? And what are they gonna look like?" Snack Shack asked.

The two thought about how to answer these questions for about half-an-hour, till Wipeout said, "I don't know. I can't answer these questions." "Me too," Snack Shack commented, "what are we gonna do about this?" The two thought about the questions again for another half-hour until Wipeout said, "ah, we'll think of something." Then the orca mascot turned towards the TV that was smuggled into Snack Shack's room, (since Snack Shack is so clever, he can get away with Bummer's rules), and he said, "hey, do you wanna play _Rock Band_?" Snack Shack thought about that question for a little bit, and then he shrugged his shoulders and said, "OK, I'll play." "Awesome, I'll be drums, you'll be guitar," Wipeout explained. "OK, let's rock n' roll," Snack Shack replied.

They got their instruments, turned on the TV, turned on the Wii, and then they started playing _Rock Band 2_. Once they got to the main menu of the game, they went to Quickplay and got to the setlist. Once they were at the setlist, they scrolled down to pick a song, and the song they chose was "Drain You" by Nirvana. Once they got to that song, Snack Shack was reading the info for the song; the artist, year, album, and genre for that song. However, once he got to reading the genre of the song, which was Grunge, the word Grunge was starting to flash before him, like it was an idea coming to his head. After seeing that, Snack Shack shook his head and said, "what the hell?" Then they started playing the song. After "Drain You" they went to "Today" by the Smashing Pumpkins, and the same thing happened to Snack Shack again, this time with the word Alternative. "What the," Snack Shack said after he saw the word Alternative flash before him like an idea, and then the two nerds started to play the song. After "Today," it was "Any Way You Want It" by Journey, and guess what, the word Classic Rock started to flash before Snack Shack like an idea. "OK, this is getting annoying," Snack Shack replied, and then they played the song. Then it was "Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas, and then the word Prog started to flash before Snack Shack like an idea. After that it was "Float On" by Modest Mouse, and the same thing happened to the fat nerd again with Indie Rock. Then it was "One Step Closer" by Linkin' Park and very soon the word Nu Metal started to flash before the nerd like an idea, just like the all the other genres.

After going through a bunch of songs, and after having all of the genres flash through his head; first Alternative, then Classic Rock, Grunge, Indie Rock, Metal, New Wave, Nu Metal, Pop Rock, Prog, Punk, Rock, and Southern Rock, Snack Shack blurted out "OK, what the fuck is going on?" "Whoa, Snack Shack calm down, there's no need for words like that," Wipeout commented. "Oh sorry," Snack Shack said, "it's just that whenever we get to a song, the genre of the song keeps flashing and flickering before me, like it's some sort of idea, but what is it? What does it mean?" "Well I don't know," Wipeout said, "maybe it could be an idea." "Hmm, you might be right. But what is this so called idea?" Snack Shack questioned.

The fat nerd stopped playing _Rock Band 2 _and then started to think at why the genres of the songs are just flashing before him like an idea. After another wave of Alternative, Classic Rock, Grunge, Indie Rock, Metal, New Wave, Nu Metal, Pop Rock, Prog, Punk, Rock, and Southern Rock swarming in his head again, he finally snapped and a light bulb lit in his head; he finally got an idea. "I GOT IT!" He yelled. "Got what?" His orca friend questioned. "I know what these genre words are doing," Snack Shack answered, "they're speaking to me, giving me an idea about the monsters for the Davy Jones Gold Mine." "No way," Wipeout commented. "Yes way," Snack Shack replied. "So what are we gonna do?" The orca mascot asked next. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do," the fat nerd said with excitement, "we're gonna go to the Rock Band website and see the types of music genres that they have." "Oh, that's exciting," Wipeout said. After about a few seconds, the mascot asked, "but, uh, should we also see what types of music _Guitar Hero _categorize?" "Uh, I don't know. Do they categorize their music?" Snack Shack asked. "Yeah, they started doing that since _Guitar Hero 5 _or _Band Hero_," Wipeout explained. "Alright, we'll do _Guitar Hero _as well," Snack Shack said, "so fire the computer and lets get to work. I'll go get a poster board and a marker to write this stuff down, since this is gonna be very useful to designing the monsters. So get to work." "Yes sir," the orca responded, and then he fired the computer and went to the Rock Band website while Snack Shack got a poster board and a marker to write down the information from _Rock Band _and _Guitar Hero_.

"OK, I'm ready," Snack Shack said holding his marker on the poster board, ready to write, "tell me the genres that _Rock Band _has." "OK," Wipeout said, "the genres that _Rock Band _have are: Alternative, Blues, Classical, Classic Rock, Country, Emo, Fusion, Glam, Grunge, Hip Hop/Rap, Indie Rock, Inspirational, J-Rock, Jazz, Latin, Metal, New Wave, Novelty, Nu Metal, Other, Pop/Dance/Electronic, Pop Rock, Progressive, Punk, R & B/Soul/Funk, Reggae/Ska, Rock, Southern Rock, Urban, and World." Snack Shack was listing the genres as soon as Wipeout said them. "OK, now give me the _Guitar Hero _genres," the fat nerd ordered. Wipeout went to the Guitar Hero site and looked at _Guitar Hero 5 _onward; then the orca said, "OK here are the _Guitar Hero _genres." The fat nerd began listing the genres as soon as Wipeout said them. "They are," the mascot began again, "Alternative, Blues, Blues Rock, Classic Rock, Country, Dance, Death Metal, Disco, Electronic, Experimental, Funk, Glam Rock, Grunge, Hard Rock, Heavy Metal, Hip Hop, Indie Rock, Industrial, Metal, Modern Rock, New Wave, Nu Metal, Other, Pop, Pop Punk, Pop Rock, Prog Rock, Punk, R & B, Rock, Ska Punk, Southern Rock, Speed Metal, and Surf Rock." Snack Shack wrote only the new genres that _Guitar Hero _categorized, separating some genres and renaming them as well.

Once they were done with that, Wipeout turned off his computer and then Snack Shack said, "OK, so these are the genres that we have: Alt-Rock, Blues, Blues Rock, Classical, Classic Rock, Country, Dance Pop, Death Metal, Disco, Electronic, Emo, Experimental, Funk/Motown/Soul, Fusion, Glam Rock, Grunge, Hard Rock, Heavy Metal, Hip Hop, Indie Rock, Industrial Metal, Inspirational, J-Rock, Jazz, Latin, Metal, Modern Rock, New Wave, Novelty, Nu Metal, Other, Pop, Pop Punk, Pop Rock, Prog Rock, Punk Rock, R & B, Reggae/Ska, Rock, Ska Punk, Southern Rock, Speed Metal, Surf Rock, Urban Rap, and World." "Wow that is a lot of genres," Wipeout said looking at the list of genres, "but why do we need these genres?" "Because these guys have answered questions one and two on how to design the monsters for the ride," Snack Shack explained, "we're gonna have 45 varieties of monsters and they're based off of Rock Music genres."

Wipeout couldn't believe it, the monsters for the ride are gonna be based off of Rock Music genres? That fat nerd was getting insane, I mean REALLY insane. After about a few minutes of silence, Wipeout said, "wait, we're gonna have 45 different types of monsters?" Snack Shack, after hearing the question, looks over at the list and says in a not-so-sure way, "uhhh, maybe we should cut this list down to size, maybe we should have only 27 different types of monsters." "OK, so what are the genres that we're gonna use?" Wipeout asked. "Hmm, I'll work on that right now," Snack Shack said. Then the nerd went out of the room with the list of genres and went right to work on fixing it.

After about two hours, the fat nerd came back with two new lists of genres and then he presented the lists to Wipeout and said, "so here are the 27 Rock Music genres that the monsters will be based off on: Alt-Rock, Blues, Classical, Classic Rock, Country, Dance Pop, Death Metal, Electronic, Emo, Funk/Motown/Soul, Glam Rock, Heavy Metal, Hip Hop, Indie Rock, Inspirational, J-Rock, Latin, Metal, Modern Rock, Novelty, Other, Pop, Prog Rock, Punk Rock, Reggae/Ska, Rock, and Urban Rap." "Alright," the orca said, "but what about the other 18 genres?" "Oh those guys are on the other list, the list of combinations of genres," Snack Shack explained pointing to the other list, "these genres are actually combinations of the other 27 genres and they may be useful in the long run." Then he started reading off of the list saying the genre and what is it a combination of, "they are: Blues Rock, which is Blues and Rock, duh; Disco, which is Dance Pop and Funk/Motown/Soul; Experimental, which is a combination of any genre and Other; Fusion, which is any combination of two genres that don't make the known 16 genres; Grunge, which is Alt-Rock and Emo; Hard Rock, which is Heavy Metal and Rock; Industrial Metal, which is Electronic and Metal; Jazz, which is Blues and Funk/Motown/Soul; New Wave, which is Electronic and Punk Rock; Nu Metal, which is Metal and Hip Hop; Pop Punk, which is Pop and Punk Rock, duh; Pop Rock, which is Pop and Rock, duh again; R & B, which is Blues and Urban Rap; Ska Punk, which is Punk Rock and Reggae/Ska; Southern Rock, which is Country and Rock; Speed Metal, which is Dance Pop and Heavy Metal; Surf Rock, which is Reggae/Ska and Rock; and World, which is a combination of all of the genres." "Hmm, OK!" Wipeout commented.

The two nerds continued to stare at the two lists for about a few more minutes till Snack Shack said, "OK, we had four questions we need to answer to design the monsters for the Davy Jones Gold Mine. Thanks to this list, we have answered half of those questions. We answered question one, there will be 27 different types of monsters; and we've answered question two, they will be based off of Rock Music genres. Now question three is, what are the types of monsters?" The two were thinking about that question for 15 minutes till Wipeout said, "uh, I don't know, maybe you should figure it out because I don't have any ideas." "OK, I'll do that," Snack Shack said, and with that, the fat nerd got the big list of genres and went to another secluded room in the staff house to find the 27 different types of monster that go well with the genres.

Snack Shack went into the room, and pulled out his list of genres to see which monsters fit well with the categories. He researched a ton of monsters from books, movies, TV, video games, and his own imagination. He looked at the genres and see which monsters fit those genres. Some he got pretty well, some not so much, so he just had to pick a monster and go with the flow. After he was done with that he listed the monsters on the genre list and went back to his room to show the list to Wipeout.

Once the fat nerd got into the room, he set the list down on a table and presented it to Wipeout. "OK, after three hours of painstaking research and coming up with monsters that fit the categories, here are the monsters," Snack Shack said, and so he presented the monsters that correspond with the genres and he explained why they have the genre that they have, "for Alt-Rock we have the Gorgon, the reason is that Gorgon means Greece, Greece means Togas, Togas mean Frat Parties, Frat Parties mean College, College means Alt-Rock; for Blues we have the Mothman from Point Pleasant, West Virginia; I just picked this monster for Blues, nothing special; for Classical we have the First Sons from _inFAMOUS_, and I just chose them randomly for Classical; for Classic Rock we have the Ghost Pirate that's like The Flying Dutchman from _SpongeBob SquarePants_, the reason is that pirates are old and so is Classic Rock, so there you go; for Country we have the Gatormen that wander about the Southern United States, the reason is that they live in the Southern United States where Country is very popular so, yeah, there you go; for Dance Pop we have the Cheetah-Coyote Humanoids, the Cheetah Girls and Coyote Boys, the reason is that they are sexy and full of lust and sex, these monsters are perfect for Dance Pop; for Death Metal we have Moloch, a pagan god that was used to sacrifice children, and he was in the movies _Cabiria _and _Metropolis_, the reason he's Death Metal is that Death Metal is all about paganism, and since he's a very ruthless pagan god that looks like a devil, he's perfect for that genre; for Electronic we have a Virus, a monster that looks like a heartless from _Kingdom Hearts_ but it is a combination of a computer virus and an infectious virus, the reason is that virus's are like robots so they're perfect for Electronic; for Emo we have the Nobody from _Kingdom Hearts_, this nobody will probably act like Xemnas, the reason is that Nobodies are so Emo, just look at Xemnas; for Funk/Motown/Soul we have the El Dorado Feral Zombies from _Uncharted: Drake's Fortune_, the reason is that zombies like to get funky and dance, so that's pretty much it; for Glam Rock we have a Guardian of Shambhala with its ram mask on, and trust me it's really freaky, from _Uncharted 2: Among Thieves_, the reason is that they have fur and Glam Rock has their musicians wearing fur, so that's the only similarity; for Heavy Metal we have Trigon from _Teen Titans_, the reason is that demons are Heavy Metal so he is perfect for that genre; for Hip Hop we have the Irken Alien from _Invader Zim _and its own little GIR; there's no reason for it being Hip Hop, I just chose it randomly for that genre; for Indie Rock we have Kali, the Hindu goddess of sacrifice, just like Moloch; I just picked her for Indie Rock and NO I didn't pick her for this genre because I thought Indie meant Indian, or Indiana, I know Indie means Independent, so that's it; for Inspirational we have the Dustman from _inFAMOUS_; the reason its Inspirational is that it can inspire people to be violent and offensive, that's it; for J-Rock we have an Asian Style Vampire, a creature with red eyes and green-and-pink hair, and, the reason is that since it's Asian style, and in Asia there's Japan, it makes perfect sense for it to be J-Rock, also it compliments the European Style Vampire, which is another type of monster we're using for the ride; for Latin we have a Mayan Tiki, the reason is that the Mayans lived in Latin America, so this genre is perfect for them; for Metal we have a European Style Vampire, the reason is that these types of vampires are really gothic, they're hardcore goth people, since Metal can be Gothic music this monster is perfect for this genre; for Modern Rock we have Orochimaru from _Naruto_; I just picked him randomly for Modern Rock, nothing special; for Novelty we have the Heartless from _Kingdom Hearts_; the reason is that these guys are in a Novelty video game series, so that's why; for Other, we have a starspawn, a creature that looks like Ursula from _the Little Mermaid_, but it has bat wings in addition; it was chosen randomly for Other; for Pop we have a Mermaid/Siren; I bet most Mermaids would love Pop so that's why I picked that genre for it; for Prog Rock we have a death eater from _Harry Potter_, the reason is that wizards are medieval, medieval means Prog Rock, they're perfect for that genre; for Punk Rock we have the Chimera from _Resistance: Fall of Man_, the reason is that these Chimera are very Punk-ish, come on, why do you think they want to bring the Downfall of Man? Well, there you go. For Reggae/Ska we have the Hawaiian Tiki, and the reason is that it's Hawaiian, Hawaii is all about beaches and the water, so is Reggae and Ska, so that's why. For Rock we have a Werewolf and the reason is that I think of the Werewolf as being Rock n' Roll, Werewolves are Rock n' Roll; and finally for Urban Rap we have the Reapers from _inFAMOUS_, the reason is that the Reapers live in an urban city and they're really contemporary ganstas, so that's why. So, uh, here you go."

Wipeout was astonished and bewildered at the monsters that Snack Shack came up from the Rock Music Genre List. "Whoa, we have tons of monsters from like pagan and eastern folklore, monsters from everyday Halloween folklore, monsters from American folklore, and even monsters from TV shows, video games, movies, and books," the orca mascot commented. "Thanks, but the Cheetah-Coyote Humanoids and the Viruses are the ones I made up," Snack Shack said. "Oh really," Wipeout said, "well, they're pretty good. This is gonna be a fun ride." "I know, I'm so excited myself I wish I could go on the ride right now," Snack Shack replied.

Then the fat nerd changed the subject, "OK, now we have answered three of the four questions on how to make the monsters for this ride. There will be 27 different types of monsters; they will be based off of Rock Music Genres; and they will be Gorgons, Mothmen, First Sons, Ghost Pirates, Gatormen, Cheetah-Coyote Humanoids, Molochs, Viruses, Nobodies, El Dorado Feral Zombies, Guardians of Shambhala, Trigons, Irken Aliens, Kalis, Dustmen, Asian Style Vampires, Mayan Tikis, European Style Vampires, Snake Ninja, Heartless, Starspawns, Mermaid/Sirens, Death Eaters, Chimera, Hawaiian Tikis, Werewolves, and Reapers. Now we need to answer the final question: what will they look like?" "Oh, I don't know about this one," Wipeout said. "Well, just think about it," Snack Shack commanded.

They thought about that question for about a half-hour until they decided to take a break. "Uh Snack Shack," the orca mascot said, "I think we should take a break." "Yeah, me too," the fat nerd said, "let's see what the groms and seniors are doing." "OK," Wipeout said. Soon they put the list away and headed out to the hotel where the groms and seniors were working.

**OK, so there's Ch. 4, Ch. 5 will involve the Groms, Seniors, and other people from **_**Stoked**_**, so you'll be amazed at what Snack Shack and Wipeout will come up with next. See yah later!**


	5. Visions and a Naked Amber

**Author's Notes: Alright here's Ch. 5. I was originally going to put it with Ch. 4 but I split that Chapter into two Chapters, so here's the rest of it as Ch. 5. Believe me, you'll love this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Stoked**_**. Not at all. They belong to their respective owners.**

Snack Shack and Wipeout made it inside the hotel, and before you know it, Bummer caught them. "You two, where were you guys?" "Oh hello, Mr. Baumer," Snack Shack said, "we were back at the staff house designing the resort for the Kahuna's hotel." "Oh well, GET BACK TO WORK, WE GOT CUSTOMERS OVER AT THE SNACK SHACK! AND YOU," Bummer said pointing to Wipeout, "GET BACK TO WORK, WE NEED OUR MASCOT!" "YES SIR!" Wipeout and Snack Shack said at the same time, and then Bummer went off to go rant at Reef. Unbeknownst to Bummer, when he was ranting at the two nerds, Snack Shack got a vision and depicted Bummer as a First Son with the gas mask and everything. "What the Hell?" Snack Shack said. "Is something wrong?" Wipeout asked. "Uh, yeah, no biggie," the fat nerd replied.

The two nerds started heading towards their work stations. Wipeout to dancing in front of people and Snack Shack to the Snack Shack at the pool. However, before he went to the Snack Shack at the pool, Snack Shack heard something going on at the DR and he went to go see what it was. Once he got there he saw that Emma was being worked thanks to Kelly and the Marvins that are surprisingly still staying at that hotel. "Hurry up wench, the customers can't wait forever," Kelly said with an evil sadistic smirk at Emma. "Yes, ma'am," Emma said, "I'll get back to work soon." Emma was getting worked and worked, and while that was happening, Kelly was laughing at Emma's pathetic attempts to continue working. While Kelly was laughing, Snack Shack was getting another vision, this time depicting Kelly as Kali. Then when the nerd looked at Emma, he got another vision again, this time depicting Emma as a Reaper. "What the Hell? What's going on?" Snack Shack muttered to himself. Then he caught a glimpse of Ty and George Ridgemount in the background watching the scene, Ty showing concern for Emma and George laughing at the commotion. Once Snack Shack looked at them he got another vision, first Ty as the Flying Dutchman eating SpongeBob, and then George as Zim laughing like a maniac. After those visions, he shook them off, rolled his eyes, and went towards the Snack Shack at the pool.

While he was heading over there, he caught a glimpse of Johnny talking to Lo about something. "Johnny, seriously, you gotta let me back in the penthouse," Lo said. "And why is that?" Johnny asked. "Because I gotta get my favorite lip gloss from my room, and I want to watch my favorite show, _Jersey Shore_," Lo answered. "Sorry Lo," Johnny said, "I can't let you back in, I promised your father I wouldn't let you back in." "Oh, come on. If you do this, I'll let Emma hook up with you," Lo bribed. "Ah, well," Johnny said before finally saying, "deal, just don't tell anyone, not even the other groms, nor your mother." "OK," Lo said. After the conversation, Snack Shack bumped into Lo when she was heading out of the front desk. "Ewww," Lo said disgustingly, "get away from me you wiener." Snack Shack didn't respond, instead he got another vision, this time depicting Lo as a vampire. Soon, Lo left and then the nerd shook his head again, and started heading out towards the pool again when he saw Johnny and got another vision again, this time depicting Johnny as a Feral Zombie behind El Dorado. Snack Shack was starting to get a headache, but he shrugged it off and went into the pool area and into the Snack Shack.

The fat nerd got settled in the Snack Shack and started to get to work. While he was working, he saw Reef and Broseph with some guy that almost resembled Jonesy Garcia. "Moe, I can't believe you're here bro!" Reef almost shouted to his long-time friend. "Hey bro, I wanted to visit you, to see where you were working," Moe said, "wow, this is a pretty sick place." "Yeah, I know," Reef said, "but I'm getting worked a lot. Our boss, Andrew Baumer, whom we like to call Bummer behind his back, has been bossing us around a lot, so we have some form of hell here." "Oh, sorry bro," Moe said, "I'm doing very well at the _Dairy Princess_, we have parties a lot." "Man, I wish it was like that here," the kook said. "Yeah, that would be sweet," Moe said. Then Reef turned to Broseph and said, "oh Moe, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Broseph. Broseph, this is Moe, my long-time friend." Broseph and Moe shook hands and then Broseph said, "nice to meet you brah," with Moe replying, "nice to meet you too, brah."

The three guys just kept chatting about girls and surfing, while unbeknownst to them, Snack Shack was watching them while getting visions of them being monsters; Reef as a Coyote Man, Broseph as a Tiki, and Moe as another Tiki. Snack Shack was getting irritated about the visions. "Damn visions, what do they mean?" The fat nerd questioned. Very soon Grommet, Broseph's younger brother, came barging right into the three guys, shooting paint from a paintball gun. "Ha-ha," Grommet said. "GROMMET YOU DUMBASS, GET BACK HERE!" Broseph shouted to his little brother. "Make me," Grommet said in a mocking voice. "Sorry about that bros, I'll handle this," Broseph said to his guy friends, and then he started chasing after his little brother. Well, before Broseph started to chase his little brother, Snack Shack got a good look at Grommet and got another vision, this time with Grommet as a Virus. "Not again," the fat nerd said, "what does this all mean?" After about a few minutes of thinking about the visions, he went right back to work again.

After about a few hours working at the Snack Shack, Snack Shack saw Lance and Ripper at the pool. "So, Ripper," Lance said in a flirty tone, "this is a nice Romantic place isn't it?" Ripper looked at Lance and saw what he was doing. The Australian got disgusted on what his friend was doing, so disgusted that he punched him in the face. "Look Lance, I know you're gay, but I'm straight, and if you try to hit on me, you get punched right in the face and I fuck you up, you got that?" Ripper said. Lance started to cry at what his friend said and then he shouted, "WHY RIPPER, WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME? WAAAAAAAAH!" After that, Lance ran out of the pool area crying. "Lance, Lance, come back, I'm sorry about the threat. I just don't want you hitting on me, that's all. Come back," Ripper cried out to his friend, and then he went out of the pool area searching for him. Well, while those two were at the pool area, Snack Shack was looking at them and got disgusted at what Lance was doing to Ripper. Then he got another depicting Lance and Ripper as a Mothman and Werewolf respectively. After they got out of the pool area, the fat nerd said to himself, "OK, what's going on with these visions, what do they mean?" Then he got back to work again.

Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount decided to come to the pool area and talk to Snack Shack. So they went up to him and Mr. R said, "uh, Snack Shack right?" "Yes, sir," the fat nerd said. "I've got a job for you," Mr. R said, "I want you to make a delivery for Captain Ron. Bring him a box of expired cheese, so when he opens it, he'll be disgusted for about a week, the most ultimate prank ever. However, when you deliver it to him, don't say that Mr. Ridgemount sent you or that you are from Surfer's Paradise Resort, got it?" "Yes sir," Snack Shack said. "Good, well get going," Mr. R said. After that conversation, Snack Shack took a good look at them and he started getting another vision, this time with Mr. R as Trigon and Mrs. R as Orochimaru. "Not this again," Snack Shack said, "what does it all mean?" Then he shrugged off the vision and went right out of the pool area into the lobby where there was a box of expired cheese being held by Rosie, Martha, Fin, and some other girl that looked like a younger version of Fin.

"I believe that's the expired cheese?" Snack Shack asked. "Yes it is nerd," Rosie said, "take it." Rosie handed the box of expired cheese over to Snack Shack. "Uh, thanks," the fat nerd said, then he changed the subject, "uh, who's the little girl that looks like Fin?" "Oh, me?" The little girl asked. "Uh, yeah you," Snack Shack said. "Well, I'm Sam McCloud, Fin's younger sister," Sam said. "Oh, really," the fat nerd said, "Fin I didn't know you have a sister." "Uh, yeah I have a sister," Fin said, "she came here for a visit and she's gonna be staying for I-don't-know, a few days maybe." "Oh, cool," the fat nerd said. "Uh, don't you have somewhere to be?" Martha asked. "Oh yeah, gotta go, see ya ladies," Snack Shack said. "See ya!" They all said. Soon Snack Shack started to head out of the lobby until he got a good look at the four ladies in the lobby and he got another vision again. This time it depicted Rosie as a Gorgon, Fin as a Cheetah Girl, Martha as a vampire, and Sam as a mermaid. "What the hell?" Snack Shack asked again, "not this again. I need to get out of here." Soon, the fat nerd got out of the lobby.

However, in that process, he managed to bump into Stone Seabreeze, who was going back to Surfer's Paradise so to get a room to stay in for his next gig at the Sunset Beach Arena. "Oh sorry, sir," Snack Shack said when he bumped into Stone. "Nah, it's alright, dude," the Surf Rocker said. Then the fat nerd realized something and said, "hey wait-a-minute, you're Stone Seabreeze!" "Yep, that's me," Seabreeze said. "Oh my gosh, you're like a legend, and I think I remember that you came to Surfer's Paradise before," Snack Shack said. "Oh, yeah that was when I performed a gig here, but while I was staying here, these two girls were pranking me because they thought I was cheating on one of their friends," Stone said. "Oh, you mean Fin and Emma, and their friend was Lo?" the fat nerd asked. "Oh, yeah, them," the rock star said. "Well, don't worry, they won't do it again, I promise," Snack Shack said, "good luck." "Good luck to you too, dude," the Surf Rocker said, "see ya." "See ya," Snack Shack said, and with that, the fat nerd took off with the box of expired cheese, but not until he got a vision of Stone Seabreeze as a Gatorman. When he saw this, Snack Shack screamed, "AHHHH, GATORMAN!" And then he ran out of the lobby doors and into the beach. Stone realized this, said, "what the hell? That guy must be schizophrenic," and then he went off into the lobby.

Once Snack Shack got into the beach, he came across a few people, and those people are: Marshall, Shep, Kai, and Blaire. He bumped into Shep and then the kook said, "hey dude, watch out." "Sorry sir," Snack Shack said, "I didn't see you there," then he changed the subject, "you know you're voice reminds me of Chris McLean, from Total Drama." "Oh yeah, dude, you noticed my voice," Shep said, "well ever since Total Drama came on everyone kept saying I sound exactly like Chris McLean." "Oh, I guess a lot of people noticed that," Snack Shack said, "see ya, umm-" "Shep dude," Shep said. "Oh, nice you meet you Shep, I'm Snack Shack," the fat nerd said. "Well, nice to meet you Snack Shack, see ya dude," Shep said. "See ya," Snack Shack said. Then the two boys parted ways but not until Snack Shack got a vision of Shep as a Chimera. "Oh no, not this again," Snack Shack said, "I got to go."

So after that, he ran through the beach until he bumped into Marshall. "Yo watch it dude," Marshall said. "Oh, sorry sir," Snack Shack said until he changed the subject, "hey, weren't you the guy Fin dated?" "Oh, Fin McCloud, yeah that was me, I'm Marshall," Marshall said. "Snack Shack," Snack Shack said. "Nice to meet you Snack Shack," Marshall said. Then after a few seconds, the fat nerd said, "so since you dated Fin, why aren't you dating her anymore?" "Well it's because she kept posting pictures of my messy room on the Internet, and I thought that was unjust," Marshall explained. "You're big on justice?" Snack Shack asked. "Oh yeah, totally, see," the just guy said turning his back on Snack Shack showing him the scales of justice tattooed on his back. "Um, sweet," Snack Shack said, "well, nice talking to ya, see ya." "See ya too dude," Marshall said. Then both boys part ways but not until Snack Shack got a vision of Marshall as a Dustman. "Man, not this again," Snack Shack said, "I gotta leave now."

Soon he ran out of the beach and towards a mobile surf exhibit and that's where he ran into Kai. "Watch it dude," Kai said. "Sorry umm," Snack Shack said. "Kai," Kai said. "Oh, sorry about that Kai, I'm Snack Shack by the way," Snack Shack apologized. "Oh, well nice to meet you Snack Shack," the vintage surfboard owner said. "So are these your surf boards?" The fat nerd said pointing to the vintage surfboards. "Well some are mine, some are from my father," Kai said. "Oh, sweet, well see ya," Snack Shack said. "See ya too," Kai said. Then the fat nerd parted ways from the vintage surfboard owner, but not until he got a vision of Kai as Xemnas. "Oh crap, gotta go," the fat nerd said.

Snack Shack ran away from the mobile surf exhibit and towards the women's shower room, and that's where he bumped into Blaire who was wearing a towel over herself. "Oh sorry ma'am," Snack Shack apologized. "Ewww, watch where you're going nerd," Blaire said disgusted. "Sorry, I'm Snack Shack by the way," the fat nerd said. "Blaire," the blonde bimbo said. "Nice to meet you Blaire," Snack Shack said. "Nice to meet you, too," Blaire said. Then Snack Shack realized something and said, "hey weren't you the girl who dated Reef?" "Oh, yeah until I realized he was using lines from _Break Point _to hit on me," the blonde bimbo said, "so that's why I dumped cheese and broke up with that cheesy nerd." "Oh, I see," Snack Shack said. Then all of a sudden, he got a good look at her and got a vision depicting her as a death eater. The fat nerd got freaked out and screamed out loud, "AHHHHH! DEATH EATER!" Then he ran so fast, he went towards the women's shower room and climbed the door into the shower room.

Blaire was stunned, so stunned that she walked up to Kai and said, "hey do I look like a death eater?" "A death eater? From _Harry Potter_? Maybe, but I don't think so," Kai said. "Thanks," Blaire said. "No problem," Kai said.

Well, back to Snack Shack, he was now in the women's shower room, and what he didn't notice was that he fell on top of a woman taking a shower. "Phew, that was close," Snack Shack said. Then he looked down below him and saw he was sitting on top of a NAKED girl. The sight of this girl just gave Snack Shack a boner. "Oh crap," the fat nerd said, blushing, "I'm so s-sorry miss." Unfortunately, this naked girl was none other than Amber Green and she was wondering why someone was on top of her. She turned around and saw it was Snack Shack. Soon she blushed and got very seductive. "Hi sweetie," Amber said seductively, "what are you doing here?" Snack Shack heard what she said and the sight of her seducing him just made him blush even more and get a really big humongous boner. Then the fat nerd got another vision depicting Amber as a Starspawn, and then he screamed, "STARSPAWN!" After that, he climbed out of the women's shower room and ran back towards the beach. Unfortunately, Amber got out of the shower room, fully naked, and she said in a hurt tone, "wait sweetie, come back! Pweeze!" Then she ran off chasing him down the beach.

While Amber was chasing Snack Shack on the beach, Kai and Blaire spotted her, as naked as she can get; then Kai got a boner. "Whoa, hello," Kai said, "it's not everyday you get to see a naked chick on the beach." Blaire saw what he was looking at, so she kicked him in the crotch. "Pervert!" Blaire said. Then she went towards the beach, away from Kai.

Snack Shack was still running from naked Amber on the beach when he passed Marshall and Shep. When Amber ran passed them, both guys got boners. "Umm, what the hell?" Marshall said. "Oh my gosh," Shep said, "we have a naked chick on the beach, whoo-hoo, SEXY!" "Dude, that was uncalled for," Marshall said. "Oh come on dude," Shep said, "you gotta admit she's hot." "Yeah, she kind of is," Marshall said.

Alright, back to Snack Shack; he was running on the beach, found a path out of the beach, and before you know it, he was on the highway heading towards Captain Ron's hotel with the expired cheese still in his hands. He kept running and running away from naked Amber until he finally made it to Captain Ron's resort, where Captain Ron himself was at the front entrance along with Captain Clam, Tuna McGillis, and Betty Sandstone.

The fat nerd ran all the way to where Ridgemount's rival is, still holding the expired cheese in his hands, and then he said, "hello Captain Ron sir, here is the cheese that you've ordered." "Cheese?" Captain Ron said looking confused, "I didn't order any cheese." "Well, here it is," Snack Shack said, "it's from the…factory of…exotic cheeses. It's a gift from you." The fat nerd then gave the box of expired cheese to Captain Ron and then Ron started laughing. Then he said, "how dumb do you think I am? I know this is from Ridgemount and I also know you work for him." "Oh shit," Snack Shack said. Then Ron started laughing like a maniac again, and while that was happening, Snack Shack got another vision again, this time depicting Captain Ron as Moloch. "Damn these visions, what do they mean? Why are you mocking me?" Snack Shack yelled causing Ron, Clam, Tuna, and Betty to look at him in confusion.

Then all of a sudden, Amber Green caught up to Snack Shack, still as naked as she can get. "Hey sweetie, finally caught up to you," Amber said in that same seductive tone. "Oh fuck," Snack Shack said, "not you again." Ron, Clam, Tuna, and Betty saw Amber and then Ron turned his head in shame, Clam looked astonished, Tuna got a boner, and Betty also turned her head in shame. "Oh no, you're that Amber Green girl are you?" Ron asked. "Amber Green?" Tuna said, "damn, she's sexy, sexier than Betty." After he said that, Betty slapped him. "Pervert!" She said. "Oh no, not Amber Green," Clam said. "Sorry about her," the fat nerd said, "she was chasing me today because I caught her naked in the shower. Now she wants to get fucked by me." "Well sucks to be you," Clam said. Very soon, Amber saw Captain Clam and she said, "hey wait a minute, you're Captain Clam." "Shit!" Captain Clam said. "Oh my gosh, you gotta do something for me," Amber said seductively. "Gotta go," Clam said, and then he ran back into the hotel with naked Amber chasing after him.

After those two were gone, Snack Shack said, "damn, she's crazy." "Yeah, crazy like that Izzy girl from those Total Drama reality shows," Tuna said. Then Tuna and even Betty started laughing and then once again, the fat nerd got another vision, this time, depicting Tuna as a Heartless, and Betty as a Guardian of Shambhala with its Ram Mask on. After that Snack Shack looked at Captain Ron, who was laughing again, and he got the same vision with Ron as Moloch. This played in his head until finally, a light bulb came on in his head, and then he said, "YES! I GET IT NOW! I KNOW WHAT THE MONSTERS ARE GONNA LOOK LIKE!" Ron, Tuna, and Betty just looked at the fat nerd like he was insane and then Snack Shack said, "THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME REALIZE WHAT THESE VISIONS MEAN!" Then, the fat nerd kissed Ron on the forehead, kissed Tuna on the forehead, and then kissed Betty on the lips. "I GOTTA TELL WIPEOUT ABOUT WHAT I JUST DISCOVERED!" Snack Shack yelled with excitement.

Then the fat nerd ran back to Surfer's Paradise Resort to tell Wipeout about what he came up with for the monsters of the Davy Jones Gold Mine, leaving a confused and weirded out Ron, Tuna, and Betty. "Damn, Ridgemount should hire better employees," Ron said.

**Alright, here's Ch. 5. Snack Shack has an idea for the monsters and it involves the groms, seniors, and the other guys around Surfer's Paradise Resort. Try and guess what he's gonna do with them, guess. Well anyways, review please.**


	6. The Making of the Monsters

**Author's Notes: Now I know it's after Halloween and I'm not done with this fic, I know; I didn't even get to the good parts yet, I know. However, I will finish this story, I promise. I just gotta keep up with school work and such, but other than that, I will finish this story. Good news about this chapter is that it has the monsters, finally. So without further ado, here's Ch. 6 of **_**Stoked Halloween part I: the Davy Jones Gold Mine**_**. Now it's a Nightmare Before Christmas fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Stoked**_**. No, not at all. It belongs with its respective owners.**

After that phenomenon that he witnessed while he was delivering expired cheese to Captain Ron for Mr. Ridgemount, Snack Shack made his way back to Surfer's Paradise Resort where he continued working at the Snack Shack until closing time. After closing time, Snack Shack met up with Wipeout and they went back to the Staff House to continue discussing about the ride.

Once they got into the Staff House, into Snack Shack's room, the fat nerd said, "oh my gosh, while I was working today, I've interacted with the other employees at the resort, some tourists, and Captain Ron and his cronies, and guess what, I've answered question four of how we're gonna make these monsters." "Oh really and what is that?" Wipeout asked. "We know that there will be 27 different types of monsters, each representing some form of Rock Music; we also know that the monsters are gonna be: Gorgons, Mothmen, First Sons, Ghost Pirates, Gatormen, Cheetah-Coyote Humanoids, Molochs, Viruses, Nobodies, El Dorado Feral Zombies, Guardians of Shambhala, Trigons, Irken Aliens, Kalis, Dustmen, Asian Vampires, Mayan Tikis, European Vampires, Snake Ninja, Heartless, Starspawns, Mermaid/Sirens, Death Eaters, Chimera, Hawaiian Tikis, Werewolves, and Reapers; and now, we know what the monsters are gonna look like: Mr. Ridgemount, Mrs. Ridgemount, Captain Ron, Rosie, Reef, Fin McCloud, Ty Ridgemount, Lo Ridgemount, George Ridgemount, Broseph, Grommet, Sam McCloud, Moe, Marshall, Shep, Blaire, Amber Green, Martha McCartney, Kai, Johnny, Ripper, 'No Pants' Lance, Andrew Baumer, Kelly, Emma, Stone Seabreeze, Tuna McGillis, and Betty Sandstone," Snack Shack answered. "ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME?" Wipeout shouted, "that's just wrong and bizarre and," then he changed his mood into a sinister one, "a great idea FOR THIS RIDE!"

"Alright, so you like this idea?" The fat nerd said. "Yes!" The orca mascot said, "we should so continue this, this is a great idea for the ride." "Alright, so let's get back to work," Snack Shack said.

Soon, the fat nerd got the monster list out again and then he started to work on it till Wipeout nudged him a bit to grab his attention. Once Snack Shack got Wipeout's full and undivided attention, the orca mascot said, "uh, dude, I think with this, we have like three more questions to answer." "And what are those?" Snack Shack asked. "Five, what type of monster is each person gonna be? Six, how are we gonna make them? And the most important question to answer, seven, will they be dangerous, and if so how are we gonna control them so they don't cause some problems on the ride and everywhere else?" Wipeout asked very clearly.

Those questions were the most important questions to deal with for the monsters, and Snack Shack thought it was too. So, he took a few minutes to think about the questions and answer them as best as he can. After about a few more minutes, a light bulb came into his head and an idea sprung in his head. Once he realized the idea, Snack Shack answered all of the questions to Wipeout.

He began with, "Eureka, I found them," then he said, "I've answered all of the questions and here they are: five, due to my 'adventure' earlier today, I've decided that, Rosie should be the Gorgon, Lance should be the Mothman, Bummer should be the First Son, Ty should be the Ghost Pirate, Stone should be the Gatorman, Reef and Fin should be Cheetah-Coyote Humanoids, Reef as the Coyote Man, and Fin as the Cheetah Woman, Captain Ron should be Moloch, Grommet should be the Virus, Kai should be the Nobody, Johnny should be the El Dorado Feral Zombie, Betty should be the Guardian of Shambhala, Mr. Ridgemount should be Trigon, George should be the Irken Alien, Kelly should be Kali, Marshall should be the Dustman, Lo should be the Asian Vampire, Moe should be the Mayan Tiki, Martha should be the European Vampire, Mrs. Ridgemount should be Orochimaru, Tuna should be the Heartless, Amber should be the Starspawn, Sam should be the Mermaid/Siren, Blaire should be the Death Eater, Shep should be the Chimera, Broseph should be the Hawaiian Tiki, Ripper should be the Werewolf, and Emma should be the Reaper.

"Six, to make them, we need to construct spontaneous creation containers, then we should add some water and dirt, get a strand of hair from each of the 'hosts' and then, plop them into the containers, pick the Rock Genres that they're gonna represent by using CDs from famous Rock Bands, and then plug in the electricity, and we will have our monsters for the Davy Jones Gold Mine.

"Finally, seven, the most important answer of them all, if in any case they are out-of-control, or considered 'wild' or 'savage,' we'll just make little ball-like inhibitors that will be in the back of their necks, and attached to their central nervous systems. With these inhibitors, they can be 'tame' or 'civilized,' and very easy to control. So does that answer your questions?"

Wipeout answered, "yes, sir, that answered all of them." "Alright," Snack Shack said, "let's get back to work."

After that, Snack Shack wrote down which grom, senior, boss, tourist, or surfer goes with each monster on the monster list, and then Snack Shack and Wipeout put the list away, got 28 test tubes, and started heading out to get strands of hair from each of the 28 people that the fat nerd mentioned. First, they went to the lobby and managed to get strands of hair from Johnny, Bummer, and even Lo. Then it was the DR, where they got strands of hair from Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount, George, Ty, Emma, and Kelly. Soon, it was the pool area where they got strands of hair from Ripper, Lance, Reef, Broseph, Grommet, and even Moe. Soon, the nerd and mascot duo went back into the lobby and saw that Rosie, Fin, Sam, Stone, and Martha were there. With that, the duo came up to them and got strands of hair from each of them, and they put all of the plucked strands of hair into little individual test tubes with names on them so to distinguish which hair goes with whom. Then they went out into the beach and saw Blaire, Kai, Shep, and Marshall. The duo went up to them and plucked strands of hair from them and put them into individual test tubes. Soon, they went to Captain Ron's hotel and got strands of hair from Captain Ron, Tuna, and Betty. Then, they managed to find Amber, in the showers again. So without making a noise, they plucked a strand of hair from her and put it into an individual test tube. Once she felt the pain of one of her strands of hair being plucked, Amber turned around and saw Snack Shack and Wipeout. The duo saw this, screamed, and hightailed back to the staff house, with a naked Amber Green following them, again.

Once that was done, they brought out the list again, placed the 28 test tubes in front of the list, and then they decide it's time to go make the containers for making the monsters, so they got more scrap metal from the junkyard, and brought it back to the Office where the groms and seniors weren't there at that time, thank goodness. Then, they brought the factory back from underground, woke up the forty-niners that were in the factory, and moved them out of the factory. Then, Snack Shack and Wipeout started making 28 containers with electrical generators and extra hands and tools. After that, Snack Shack started making 28 red ball-like inhibitors, just in case the monsters go out of control, and a remote control to control the inhibitors. Soon, the nerd and mascot duo went to a music store, got some CDs from a bunch of famous Rock Bands from the 27 different types of genres, and took them back to the Office, thank goodness the groms and seniors weren't there at that time.

Then the nerd and mascot duo went back to the staff house, grabbed the 28 test tubes, and brought them to the Office so they can be used for making the monsters. After that the duo took dirt and put them in the 28 containers; they did the same thing with some water that they found, too. Then they plopped the individual strands of hair into their individual containers; Rosie's hair in one container, Fin's hair in another container, and so on and so forth. After that, they closed the containers, turned on the machine, and now they began to put the finishing touches on making the monsters by picking out CDs.

However, the nerd and the mascot were arguing on which CD should they use to make the monsters. "For Alt-Rock, I pick R.E.M.," Snack Shack said. "No, not them, it should be the Smashing Pumpkins," Wipeout said. "R.E.M.," Snack Shack argued. "Smashing Pumpkins," Wipeout talked back. "R.E.M." "Smashing Pumpkins." "R.E.M." "Smashing Pumpkins." "Or, how about these guys," Jonah Gold intervened on the argument, holding a Stone Temple Pilots CD. "Yeah, they'll work," Snack Shack said. Then, they put the Stone Temple Pilots CD into Rosie's container.

"For Blues, Louis Armstrong," Snack Shack said. "No, Stevie Ray Vaughn," Wipeout said. "Louis Armstrong," Snack Shack argued. "Stevie Ray Vaughn," Wipeout talked back. "Louis Armstrong." "Stevie Ray Vaughn." "Louis Armstrong." "Stevie Ray Vaughn." "What about her?" Clint asked holding up a Bessie Smith CD. "Yeah, she'll work," Wipeout said. Then they put the Bessie Smith CD into Lance's container.

Wipeout and Snack kept arguing on which artist to choose for a specific genre to make the monsters. For Classical, it was either Beethoven or Schubert, but in the end they got Haydn for Bummer. For Classic Rock, it was either the Who or Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, but in the end they got the Guess Who for Ty. For Country, it was either Carrie Underwood or Billy Ray Cyrus; Carrie Underwood won for Stone. For Dance Pop, it was either Lady Gaga or Ke$ha, however, since two monsters will represent Dance Pop, they got both; so they put Ke$ha for Reef, and Lady Gaga for Fin. For Death Metal, it was either Dethklok or Children of Bodom, but in the end they got Amon Amarth for Ron. For Electronic, they both agreed on Daft Punk for Grommet. For Emo, it was either My Chemical Romance or Paramore, but in the end they got the All-American Rejects for Kai. For Funk/Motown/Soul, it was either Amy Winehouse or James Brown, but in the end they got Stevie Wonder for Johnny. For Glam Rock, it was either David Bowie or Ratt; David Bowie won for Betty. For Heavy Metal, it was either Metallica or Anthrax, but in the end they got Avenged Sevenfold for Edward Ridgemount. For Hip Hop, it was either 50 Cent or Eminem, but in the end they got Flo Rida for George. For Indie Rock, it was either the Silver Sun Pickups or Interpol; Interpol won for Kelly. For Inspirational, they agreed on John Lennon for Marshall. For J-Rock, they agreed on X Japan for Lo. For Latin, they agreed on Santana for Moe. For Metal, it was either Black Sabbath or just Ozzy Osbourne, but in the end they got Lacuna Coil for Martha. For Modern Rock, they agreed on Anberlin for Bella Ridgemount. For Novelty, they agreed on Eric Cartman from _South Park_ for Tuna. For Other, they agreed on Spongebob Squarepants for Amber. For Pop, it was either Britney Spears or Miley Cyrus, in the end they got Christina Aguilera for Sam. For Prog Rock, they agreed on Rush for Blaire. For Punk Rock, it was either Bad Religion or Rise Against; Bad Religion won for Shep. For Reggae/Ska it was either Bob Marley or Sublime; Sublime won for Broseph. For Rock, they agreed on Night Ranger for Ripper. And finally for Urban Rap, it was either Rihanna or Kanye West; Rihanna won for Emma.

Once they got the music in their respective containers, Snack Shack went back into the staff house to get pictures of the monsters. Then he went back to the Office and put the pictures on the respective containers. Once that was done and processed, Snack Shack said, "alright guys, are you all ready?" Wipeout and the forty-niners cheered on. "Alright," Snack Shack said, "we're all set, I've got the inhibitors ready, and….NOW!" The fat nerd flicked on the switch and the factory started processing and making the monsters.

"Guys, if they break free, remember you all have guns, use those guns against the monsters, alright?" Snack Shack ordered. "SIR, YES SIR!" The forty-niners shouted. "Good now get into armed positions," the fat nerd ordered, and the forty-niners did just that. The forty-niners got into armed positions or attack formations, and pointed their guns at the machine.

The machine itself was being electrified and started making those monsters like there was no tomorrow. Inside the containers, the dirt and water was spinning at light speed around the strands of hair when all of a sudden, some particles of the dirt and water collided with the particles of the strands of hair in light speed, and that caused a chain reaction which caused the DNA from the strands of hair to interact with the light speed particles to make molecules, which made cells, which made tissues, which made organs, which made organ systems, and which made a living breathing monster.

The machine was going like crazy trying to make these monsters, so crazy that once the monsters were formed they tried to break free from their "wombs." Once they heard the monsters trying to break free, they got their guns ready and waiting in fright and panic. After about a few seconds, the machine exploded and all of the containers were no more and empty. After the explosion, there was dust and smoke everywhere; it was like a fog only a lot creepier.

Once they realized that the containers were gone and empty, the forty-niners really started to panic; then Snack Shack said in a sergeant's voice, "GET READY…AIM!" The forty-niners got ready and aimed their guns at the now broken factory.

Then there was silence.

And silence.

And silence.

And more silence.

And even more silence.

Until…..

"BRAGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

One of the monsters just roared and went right in their faces.

"FIRE!" Snack Shack ordered. Then the forty-niners fired their guns at the monsters.

**So finally, Chapter Six is here. Hopefully I can get this done before Christmas. I'm way overdue. So what do you all think, love it, hate it? Don't worry, the monsters will officially come at the next chapter, and you'll get to see what will happen to them and some hilarity that comes with it. Well, anyways I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review this chapter.**

**I would like to thank Emperor of the Animal Kingdom and Whazzupeeps for reviewing this story. Your efforts and reviews are well appreciated.**

**Oh, BTW. I got one bonus question for you. What is your opinion on **_**Rock Band 3 **_**and **_**Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock**_**, in terms of their setlists, applications, or whatever? I just want to see what **_**Stoked **_**fans think about those two games, since there has been praise for **_**Warriors of Rock's **_**setlist but a bashing of **_**Rock Band 3's **_**setlist, and vice versa. That goes for the applications and such. Well anyways, thank you and keep reviewing.**


End file.
